User talk:Pickle Kat
Newcomer to the Wikia...plus some editing on Expensive Mystery Boxes It's so great that you've contributed so much to the Pet society wikia! It must be a huge workload! From now on I will try to help contributing to this wikia, hope I can offer some help! BTW, I've updated the Expensive Mystery Boxes by adding the Belle Plushie and the Charmed Mirror. However, I don't know which 2 items are removed from the list. So now the list on the article has 61 items, but actually there should be only 59. Really sorry for that! If you know which 2 items are removed, can you help to edit the list? Thank you so much!!! Love, Kongma Petpedia in Spanish. Hi! I am the admin of the spanish petpedia, It is small because it is under construction :P. Ok, my question is, you can write a link to my petpedia? I will put a link to english petpedia. Because we need all the help. Sorry, my english is not good. Bye! Lucasma8ster dijo esto a las: 21:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! You are doing so good at this.. how can you handle all of this? you have to know every single thing.. you might get stressed. but still ♥ 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Lisa 01:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : ♥ Thanks for the love Lisa ♥ Glad this site is helping you! : Pickle Kat 01:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm inllo from spain , I've seen that there aren't any wikis of pet society in spanish so I'm creating one, I was seeing some information about that tree when i saw that it hasn got photo so i upload one from mi PC . Inllo 01:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki in spanish i don't know if I've said this tou you before but I'm creating a Petsociety Wiki in spanish, so we could make one thing : you put a link to the spanish wiki with an advertisement and i do the same with this (if a spanish enters here he/she could see the link to the spanish wiki and if an english came into the spanish wiki he/she could see the link to this wiki) What did you think about it? --Inllo 17:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I sent you here the link: http://es.petsocietyespanol.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_PetSociety It's new so it's small but I'm working on it to make it bigger and I'm searching people that wants to collaborate on it because I'm the onlyone member on it. Inllo 00:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Limited items section Helllo,I've edit / added some pages for some my favourite subject (the mystery boxes/digging),but I haven't seen the Limited editions items section? Cos I always want to see the list of limited items section here... Oh,yeah,I want to say TYVM to you too ,because I got my first informations from this site :D..Hope this wiki is growing and giving out more and more information for all players :) ! :Mr.Blue 13:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Wikia's Amazing Hey Pickle Kat, I'm one of those PS addicts that contributed to this wiki. I run another one of my own wikis, caligochaser.wikia.com(really quite abandoned :P), and seeing how you can neatly organise this wiki up, I ask for your help to give me tips on how to improve my own. Thanks! SimaShi 02:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I don't know how active of a member I will be, but I'll definitely help where I can <3 Thank you ^.^ Spiegelchan 14:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a few quick questions: How do you undo mistakes that you make on the Wikia pages? Like, for example(but I do this a lot), how do you undo or delete a category you put on a page on accident? I feel bad when you have to go in to fix my mistakes. I swear I don't do it on purpose, it's just, I'm still learning how to use Wikia. Also, how do add more sections to a page? I just can't figure that otu at all. Thanks if you answer, and good job on the pages. It looks like a lot of work. Faelia 07:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you! Very helpful! A quick question. My pet is named Elliot and his fur color is the same as your pet's. However, I have recently noticed that the inside of his ears have changed from a green-blue to a peach color. Has this happened to you as well or is it just a glitch? Hi, can you give me your email address I would like you to help me in making an item trading (marketplace) website for Pet Society items. Munch Woah. I just signed up for no reason, I was bored xD But how can you handle all of this stuff? I mean like, you can spend all day editing pages and going on Pet Society. You should have a break and let other people you trust do it :] Well, I made one page, just stopping by to say "Hi" :D New planned logo (designed in powerpoint) This logo is too giant; can you think of anything good for making a logo? 102212 09:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, just letting you know that I had to reformat the main page to allow for an ad on the right column. I also fixed some headers so they would all match, since I was in there. Sorry I had to do that, Wikia's orders! Your Wiki is looking might fine, though! ' PORTERFIELD ' 00:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi,i just want to ask the halloween outfit competition is over and they had the winner,the winner outfit will be created and it will be on pet society,do you know when exactly they will launch it on pet society?Thanks,if you don't know it's okay'♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 09:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC)' Renaming the Snow White Fish Bait page Dear Pickle Kat, I re-format the Snow White Fishing Challenge and want to rename it as Snow White Fish Bait, aiming to follow the format of other similar fishing challenges. But I found that there is already a half-finished article (by me, sorry for forgetting to finish it) also named as Snow White Fish Bait. So I decided to change and rename that half-finished article into Poisoned Apple article. After that, I found that as I'm not an administer, I am unable to rename the Snow White Fishing Challenge article as Snow White Fish Bait, so I temporarily rename it as Snow White Fishing Bait. I therefore would like to ask if you can rename it into its correct name: Snow White Fish Bait. I seem to explain the whole situation quite unclearly, sorry for that. And sorry for all the mess I caused. Really sorry! Cheers, Kongma Kongma 06:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Kongma Re: Admin Hi Pickle Kat, Thanks for promoting me to be an administrator!!! I will continue to make the greatest contribution I can to the wiki. Let's make the wiki a better place together!!! =] Cheers, Kongma Kongma 07:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Kongma Hello :) I just joined the wiki and I would love to add new pages and contribute! Anyway, thanks for creating this wiki! PSlover 04:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC)PSlover Hi Pickle! I'm here for only 3 days ~ and I caused trouble, and huge messes. Eeep. 1) I didn't read the newbie guide before started 2) I added pages for the wigs category and I didn't follow the template! 3) I bothered Kongma (and you) Sorry! I'm really really sorry Pickle. I'm really sorry! Hayley3030 13:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mr. Pickle Kat! Can you tell me anything there is to know about this wiki? PhoenixandButterscotch 03:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC)PhoenixandButterscotch hi, i want a crystal wings, pls. this is my fb name(Shanice Low) a picture have teddy bear Hi Hi iam new here.Whats your facebook name?My own is AnastasisZappas.And how can i find pictures of the items? Questions I'm a newcomer and would love to help out more, for example I created the Crafting Page. Do you have any tips? Thank you administrator ^_^ CloudButterflies 03:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You're Awsome! Hi! you're pretty awsome here. And your score is more than 1.000!. and thanks for adding pages. it's very helful to me. Dororo&Rirara 03:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Are you the creator of Pet Society or are you just really well known on the forums, blogs and here? Hello! Are you the creator of Pet Society? ILovePetSociety (talk) 16:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, My name is Andrea Fiorucci a student of 21 years old. I am currently doing a school project and I would like to know if I can use one of the image in your website. The aim is totally personal and not commercial. The image i am tallking about is caled igloo from inside. I think you added it. Thanks, Andrea.